


Turnabout

by Anonymous



Category: The Dead Authors (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Wells's turn to be interviewed.





	

Wells shuffled his papers in front of him nervously. He wasn't used to being on this side of the table.

"Greetings, my dear friends and loyal listeners. This is H.G. Wells, coming to you from a very unusual place indeed." He glanced at his interviewer. "My guest today has in fact arrived in his own time machine to interview me." Wells tilted the microphone towards the rather unusually dressed gentleman.

"Hello, listeners," he said in the jolly, awkward voice used by newcomers. "It's nice to meet you."

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Doctor...." He trailed off.

"Just 'The Doctor.'"


End file.
